Barracks OL
The HVY Barracks OL is a military truck featured in the following games: *''Grand Theft Auto III'' *''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' (as the Barracks) *''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' *''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *''Grand Theft Auto V'' (as the Barracks) The truck is absent in Grand Theft Auto IV as the military has been removed from the game. Overview Design Appearing on the streets only when the player achieves a 6-star wanted level, the Barracks OL is a military truck based on the M939 "5 ton" truck. When first introduced in GTA III, it was visually very similar to the Flatbed truck, differing only in its body colors and its modified bed design with additional fencing. Unlike the Flatbed, the Barracks OL underwent fewer modifications after GTA III, retaining its rugged, military-like design. The Barracks OL comes with three types of bed configurations: uncovered, uncovered with framing, and fully covered; GTA San Andreas' Barracks, however, features only two bed configurations: covered with tarpaulin, or covered with camouflage netting (revealing boxes on the bed), and, although very rare (uncommon on the mobile version), an uncovered version that resembles a Flatbed. The GTA San Andreas and GTA Advance renditions feature closed cabs, while all other renditions feature open cabs. Despite the Barracks' huge size, it is only capable of carrying the driver and one passenger. From GTA Vice City onwards, Vigilante missions can be activated from the Barracks OL. In GTA San Andreas, the Barracks even features a siren without strobe lights, which, like other sirens, will force traffic in front of the truck to move out of the way. The vehicle returns in GTA V, with a new design and details. Like SA and Advance, it retains the closed cab. Due to the fact that military doesn't chase player in streets, it must be stolen at Fort Zancudo, making it a challenge, as the Rhino tanks now shoot at the player. The front cab appears to (like many other heavy duty vehicles) have some resemblance to the Securicar. Unlike GTA III era, it is capable of carrying the driver and a huge amount of 9 passengers, which in GTA Online, could be useful ground transport. However, any crash over the rear section will eject any player from this point, making the transport risky. BarracksOL-GTA3-front.jpg|Grand Theft Auto III (Rear quarter view; with roof frames, uncovered). BarracksOL-GTAVC-front.jpg|Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (Rear quarter view; with roof frames, uncovered). Barracks-GTASA-front.jpg|Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas featuring a tarpaulin cover. (Rear quarter view; with camouflage cover). flatbed barracks.png|Uncovered barracks that rarely (uncommonly on mobile version) spawns around Verdant Meadows after attaining a 6 star wanted level. BarracksOL-GTAA.png|Grand Theft Auto Advance. Barracks-GTALCS.jpg|Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. BarracksOL-GTAVCS-front.jpg|Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (Rear quarter view; without roof frames). AmmoTruck-GTAVCS-Front.png|Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Ammo Truck version (Rear quarter view). Barracks-GTAV-Front.png|Grand Theft Auto V, Uncovered variant. (Rear quarter view). Barracks_OL_(Front&Side)-GTAV.jpg|The Barracks on Warstock Cache & Carry website. Black-barracks-front-vehicle-gtav.jpg|Black Barracks OL (Story Mode) (Rear quarter view) Barracks OL red.jpg|Red Barracks OL (Story Mode) Performance Although it is one of the heaviest vehicles in the games, it is faster than the much lighter Flatbed; due to its length and its two rear axles, however, it suffers from understeer at higher speeds. Its ramming power is impressive; it can easily penetrate a SWAT roadblock. The Barracks OL has all-wheel drive, but, because of its size and weight, it can easily get stuck in off-road terrain. Despite its size, the Barracks will explode if it collides with a Rhino tank, just as other vehicles do. The Barracks OL has an average top speed but the acceleration leaves much to be desired. Variants * Barracks Semi - semi-truck variant (features no passenger bed) Locations GTA III *Phil's Army Surplus, in north Rockford, Staunton Island Bulletproof version during the mission Arms Shortage. *Spawns at roadblocks at 6-star wanted level. GTA Vice City *Fort Baxter Air Base. GTA San Andreas *Area 69, Bone County. *Easter Basin Naval Station, San Fierro. *Once the player reaches a 6-star wanted level, replacing FBI Ranchers, road blocks will consist of these, along with Rhinos pursuing the player. GTA Liberty City Stories *Construction Site, in Hepburn Heights, Portland Island. GTA Vice City Stories *Fort Baxter Air Base. GTA V + Online * Can be bought for $450,000 from Warstock Cache & Carry. Sometimes, it will appear in a black, grey or a red body. Depending of the character, one of these colors may be frecuent (i.e. Michael's Barracks will spawn in red color most of the time). * Found at Fort Zancudo. Barracks OL may spawn to chase the player when inside the base. * Can spawn outside Fort Zancudo when the player approaches an entrance before turning back to the highway. * Can be acquired after completing Trevor Philips's fourth Rampage in front of Fort Zancudo, assuming if there is one left over that wasn't destroyed. * Can spawn on the parking of Paleto Bay's Ammu-Nation in GTA Online. * Occasionally spawns between the mission markers for Top Fun III and Sandy Shores Circus during a GTA Online session. * Can sometimes spawn on the Western edge of the Grand Senora Desert. * Can very rarely spawn in the Docks area, right next to where you deliver vehicles for Simeon in GTA Online. Trivia GTA Liberty City Stories * The Barracks OL rendition of GTA LCS cannot be used for Vigilante Missions, despite it's being used by the Army. Also, the Barracks OL has a radio, which is the only kind in GTA LCS. GTA San Andreas * Boxes found on partially covered Barracks in GTA San Andreas appear to be labeled as containing ammunition, but are further labeled humorously with warnings not to eat the boxes' contents ("Do Not Eat!"). * Despite carrying ammunition in GTA San Andreas (as mentioned above), the player will not receive any weapons upon entry. * There is a glitch on the Barracks with the camouflage netting in the PS2 version of GTA San Andreas, which is, if you press the select button to change the view, change it to the bumper view and hold the L2 & R2 buttons to look back, the netting will disappear and the only thing you will see is the bed of the truck. And if you press the button again to the full truck view the netting will return. GTA Vice City Stories * In GTA Vice City Stories, a bulletproof Barracks OL will appear in the mission Truck Stop. It's difficult to obtain and the truck won't be bulletproof anymore once Phil Cassidy has taken control of the truck, due to the health bar. * The Barracks OL is the first vehicle seen in GTA Vice City Stories, it appears in the first game cutscene when it's shown Vic entering in Fort Baxter with it therefore also being the first chronologically seen in the 3D Universe. * In GTA VCS during a mission Skywolf, you use a Hunter to fly through checkpoints and shoot drones. The drones are actually Barracks OL's, but with a different design then the normal ones you see in Fort Baxter and have ammo crates in the back. They have different ID number than regular Barracks OL. * Much like its Liberty City Stories counterpart, the Barracks OL has a radio instead of a dispatcher. GTA V * In GTA V, sticking the gun barrel of a Rhino into the back of the Barracks and raising it would cause both the Barracks and the tank to launch several hundred feet into the air. However, this has been patched. * The black and red variants are very rare, and may spawn only if the player purchases one. See also * Pacifier, GTA 2 equivalent. * Rhino * Flatbed, The civilian version of the truck. * Barracks Semi, GTA V variant. Navigation }} de:Barracks OL es:Barracks OL fr:Barracks OL pl:Barracks OL pt:Barracks OL Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Emergency vehicles Category:Trucks Category:Military Category:Vehicles manufactured by HVY Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles